Summer School FUN
by dori14
Summary: kagome is forced to go to summerschool. she thinks she's down on her luck but a certain inuyasha is in her class. they fall in love or at least kagome does. does inuyasha feel the same or does he have his eyes set on someone else? (someone named kikyou)


Ehhh. My first fanfic. I'm tryin my best to make this interesting. And yes, the first chapter IS slow…and short. I just want to see how it'll turn out and if I should continue it or just drop the idea and start another one.

And yes, I made up Kagura's last name.

DISCLAIMIER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome drove up to the student parking lot of her high school. 'Great just great another year of the same friggin course. Why do mom and dad do this to me??' she thought as she trudged her way to the school. Her parents had made her take…summer school. And to make matters worse, she took the course the year before too. 'I hate my life' she thought. 'I hate getting up at 7 in the morning just to get ready for this, I hate school in the summer I hate not going on vacation.'

But as she came to the doors, she saw someone… 'Woah…who is _that_?' Kagome looked at the person in front of her, a boy around her age, 17 looking at the course room assignments that were posted on the windows of the school. His silver hair had was what had caught her attention but when she got closer she saw the side of his face... 'Omg he's….GORGEOUS' she thought. He saw her looking and she blushed with embarrassment. 'Great Kagome way to keep it cool.' Giving her a strange look, he walked away. 'Oh great, looks like there's no chance of getting together with him' she thought with a smirk. 'Hmmm looks like my class is gonna be taking place in the Spanish room' she thought to herself while looking at the sheets plastered on the windows.

Kagome walked to the room…as slowly as she could.

"Ah! Miss Higurashi, so nice of you to join this class again," said the teacher.

"Hello Mrs. Kagura, yeah, it seems like I'll be here once again."

"Well please then, take a seat"

"Ok thanks" Kagura Takahoma was Kagome's English teacher back in middle school who also happened to be the teacher of this course….English SAT prep. She was a great teacher and person, Kagome liked her. Kagome sat down in a desk that was in the front corner of the room. She sighed to herself and blew the loose strands of her hair away from her face. 'This is going to be a loooooong month' she thought to herself.'

"Hi…um I think I'm in this class. This _is_ the SAT prep class right?" asked somebody who had just walked into the classroom.

"Yes it is, my name is Mrs. Takahoma but everybody just calls me Mrs. Kagura Takahoma. I'll be your teacher for the next month. Take a seat, class will begin in just a moment"

The student mumbled a reply and sat down…next to Kagome. Kagome, looking up for the first time, saw who it was… 'Holy shit. It's him!!!!!' she thought with a gasp. 'OK calm down deep breaths. Don't be so obvious. Don't do anything stupid.'

"OK, everybody quiet down," the teacher said, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "We'll begin with a practice test, just to see where you're at. Kagome? Could u pass these out for me?" Mrs. Kagura had asked, handing Kagome a pile of answer sheets.

"Sure"

"All right class now…Oh! I almost forgot, attendance!" Kagome passed the sheets out to the class while her teacher did the roll call. "Inuyasha?" That was weird, didn't that word mean dog demon Kagome thought.

"Here" answered a voice. Kagome looked behind her. 'Hmmm so his name is Inuyasha eh? Odd'

----------------------------------------

"All right class, times up. Put your pencils down and then get into groups of two. The person sitting next to you will be your partner for this and for the rest of the group assignments that we will work on for this course"

Kagome's heart jumped. Christ, I'm gonna work with him! She smiled to herself. 'Well this should be fun as she looked to the boy next to her.'


End file.
